La apuesta
by Lian Black
Summary: que pasaria si los gemelos hacen una apuesta y ron la aceptara
1. Default Chapter

La apuesta By Lian 

_En una tarde cualquiera se encontraban reunidos en el jardín del colegio Harry, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley charlando animadamente._

_- Hola, chicos que hacen?- pregunto Ron llegando al lugar donde estaban los demás._

_- Nada, solo hablábamos de Ti- respondió George con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- Y se puede saber de que?- cuestiono de nuevo Ron._

_- Ah eso, nada solo decíamos de que vos no te animarías a besar a Hermione en los L.A.B.I.O.S- respondió Fred con la misma sonrisa que su gemelo._

_- Y ellos decían que si- agrego George mientras apuntaba a Harry y a Ginny._

_- Y como saben ustedes, que yo no besaría a Hermione- Dijo un poco enojado Ron._

_- Porque eres C.O.B.A.R.D.E-dijo Fred que aun no quitaba la sonrisa burlona que tenía desde un principio._

_- NO LO SOY!!!!-ladro Ron enojado _

_- Quieres apostar?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos._

_- No lo hagas Ron- Dijo rápidamente el de cabellos azabache a su amigo antes de que respondiera._

_- No te metas Harry esto es entre mis hermanos y yo- dijo Ron._

_- Bien entonces aceptas?-pregunto Fred levantando su mano para agarrar la de Ron._

_- Acepto-Respondió Mientras le agarraba la mano.- Cuando y a que hora._

_- Mañana y a la hora que tú quieras, pero enfrente de nosotros- dijo Fred._

_~*~*~_

_- Creo que metiste la pata Ron, no tendrías que a ver hecho esa apuesta- dijo Ginny mientras entraban al colegio._

_- Ni que lo digas, soy un estupido _- dijo Ron mientras se agarraba la cabeza._

_- Yo te lo dije y no me hiciste caso- Dijo Harry mientras le tocaba el hombro._

_- Es que en ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias- Dijo Ron mirando al piso._

_- Vos nunca pensas^^- dijo Ginny en forma de burla._

_- Cállate ¬¬! , mejor no digas nada Ginny- decía un poco enojado._

_- Hola Chicos, ¿donde estaban? los estaba buscando por todas partes- dijo Hermione que recién había llegado._

_- Eh hola y chao- dijo Ron mientras se iba corriendo._

_- Y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Hermione._

_- Nada, solo que todavía no quiere besarte- dijo Harry sin querer._

_- QUÉ!! Que dijiste Harry?- pregunto al ojiverde mientras al aludido le caía muchas gotas por la nuca._

_- Yo? que, qué dije?- pregunto Harry Haciéndose el tonto._

_- No te hagas el que no sabe nada - dijo Hermione un poco enfadada porque sabia lo que había dicho el ojiverde._

_- Eh, Harry querido creo que necesito que me hagas un favor, me acompañas?-pregunto Ginny mientras lo agarraba a Harry por la mano y se lo llevaba de allí para que ya no metiera la pata._

_~*~*~_

_- Fiu, de las que nos salvamos no Harry?- dijo virginia en la sala común- Harry? tierra llamando al señor Potter, tierra llamando al señor Potter- dijo Ginny mientras movía enfrente del ojiverde su mano de arriba para abajo._

_- Jejejejejejeje- comenzó a reír Harry por lo bajo._

_- Qué... qué te pasa Harry?- preguntó un poco asustada por la reacción del chico._

_- Ah?... nada, solo que me gusto como me llamaste- respondió tranquilo Harry._

_- Mmmm O_o? y como te llamé?- pregunto ella._

_- Querido- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- QUÉ!!-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja._

_- Si cariño, eso mismo tú me dijiste Harry querido- repitió Harry._

_- No te burles Potter ¬¬U- dijo un poco enfadada._

_- No me burlo solo es que me gusta que me llamas así- respondió él._

_- O sea que, que me quieres?- pregunto la pelirroja._

_- Eso ya es más que obvio- respondió._

_~*~*~_

_"Madre Santa creo que no debí de hacer esa maldita apuesta, pero lo hice por no mostrarme débil ante mis hermanos ¬¬U me quiero morir!! _" pensaba mientras caminaba sin mirar al frente cuando..._

_- Ron?- pregunto Hermione._

_- Mmmm?- respondió este mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla._

_Se dio cuanta de que ya estaban en el retrato de la señora Gorda, entraron en silencio._

_Ron se fijo que dentro de la sala se encontraban los gemelos, Harry muy encarame lado con Ginny, esa parte no le gusto para nada a Ron._

_Se dio cuenta de que ya la tenia que besar. Entraron totalmente a la sala común, Ron se dio la vuelta para estar enfrente de Hermione, todos los que se encontraban en la sala se quedaron mudos ante aquella escena._

_- Ron que sucede?-pregunto Hermione._

_- Por favor no te enojes conmigo por esto-respondió Ron mientras le agarraba el rostro con las dos manos y la comenzaba a acercar hacia la suya, hasta que por fin la beso._

_Hermione estaba petrificada ante aquel acto por parte de Ron, al principio no respondía, pero después reacciono y le comenzó a responder a aquel beso tan dulce, tan deseado._

_Después de un rato se separaron por falta de oxigeno, ambos estaban totalmente colorados hasta las orejas._

_Todos los que habían presenciado aquel beso estaban estáticos en sus lugares nadie hablo hasta que..._

_Hermione se le acerco a Ron y lo miro a los ojos, se le acercó aun más y lo beso._

_Todos abrieron aun más los ojos nadie podía hablar porque creían que ella lo iba a golpear o se iba a enfadar._

_Ambos, Ron y Hermione se agarraron de las manos cuando se separaron y salieron de la sala común para estar solos._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holasss!! Les gusto? no les gusto?_**

****

**_R/R? _**

****

**_Me gustaría que si no le gustaran me manden el porque  para así poder mejorar mi estilo de escritura, me gustan las criticas pero que sean constructivas pero no me gusta los reviews donde me dicen que no les gusto pero sin un por que?_**

****

**_Dedicado a las chicas que me dejaron reviews en los fics que hice anteriormente: _**

****

**_"A veces la palabra perdón es la mas difícil de decir":_**

****

**_HermioneWP: Gracias por haber leído mi fic._**

****

**_Lety san: gracias._**

****

**_Kaori lee: muchas gracias._**

****

**_"sin decisión":_**

****

**_Black Darck Lady: gracias por tu comentario, te prometo leer tus fics y dejarte un reviews solo tenme paciencia._**

****

**_"Confesiones":_**

****

**_Clau: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, gracias._**

****

**_Shura4: gracias por tu comentario, sorry por lo corto._**

****

**_Bueno espero recibir sus reviews._**


	2. capi 2

Capitulo 2 

_Bueno como ya dijimos Ron hizo la apuesta y la cumplió un día antes de lo esperado, los dos chicos andaban por su lado ya que cuando se encontraban se ponían nerviosos._

_Lo más raro es que casi ya no discutían, como lo hacían habitualmente Hermione andaba en su nube, ya que todavía no estaba enterada de la apuesta._

_Bueno vámonos ahora con Harry y Ginny, ellos aun no están saliendo pero eso si ya saben que se quieren, están entre el si y el no de salir ya que quieren estar seguros de tener una relación._

_~~~~****~~~~_

_Hermione como de costumbre estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro de Aritmancia, pero por alguna razón no le estaba prestando atención, sino que su mente estaba en otro lado más bien estaba reviviendo aquel beso tan dulce que le dio Ron. Cuando Algo la saco abruptamente._

_- Ya oíste?- pregunto una chica de Hufflepuf._

_- Que cosa?- pregunto otra chica de Slytherin._

_- lo que paso ayer en la casa Gryffindor- dijo la chica de Hufflepuf._

_- Lo del beso?- pregunto la de Slytherin._

_- Sí- afirmo la chica._

_- Sí ya me entere, me lo contó una chica de esa casa._

_¤¤¤Pensamiento de Hermione¤¤¤_

_Se nota que este es un colegio grande, los chismes como vuelan tan rápido y eso que paso recién ayer._

_Pero que lindo que fue aquel beso._

_Ah, Hermione Granger deje de pensar en eso y pon le atención al libro._

_¤¤¤Fin del pensamiento¤¤¤_

_Hermione dejo de escuchar la conversación que tenían esas chicas y salio de la biblioteca con una sonrisa._

_Mientras caminaba se topa con un par de chicas de Gryffindors pero de un curso más chico y al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba._

_- Viste que ayer Granger y Weasley se besaron no- dijo una de las chicas, esta era medio blanca y su cabello era de color negro._

_- Si lo vi en vivo y en directo- dijo la otra un poco aburrida._

_- Pero no sabes de lo que me entere- dijo la de pelo negro._

_- Qué cosa?-pregunto._

_- Me entere que Weasley la beso por una apuesta que hizo con sus hermanos me parece que se llaman Fred y George creo que así se llaman los gemelos- respondió la joven de cabellos negros._

_- Ja, eso no me la creo- dijo la otra- porque se nota desde lejos que a él le gusta Granger._

_- Enserio, me lo contó Colin, me dijo eso porque justo cuando el estaba en los jardines, estaba por ir a pedirle a Potter unas cosas cuando escucho lo de la apuesta- dijo la chica._

_Hermione se quedo estática en el lugar, no podía creer que Ron la besara por una simple apuesta, ah! pero eso si, se lo iba a pagar._

_Corrió por todo el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, busco a Ron pero no lo encontraba y entonces decidió buscarlo afuera, en los jardines._

_~~~~****~~~~_

_- Ron?, Ron?, RON!!- dijo Harry al notar que su amigo estaba demasiado callado._

_- Que ocurre Harry?-pregunto Ron._

_- No crees que le deberías contar a Hermione lo de la apuesta- respondió el ojiverde._

_- No, aparte no creo que se entere- dijo Ron._

_- Harry no gastes palabras, mi hermano es hueco, no entiende, que lo mejor es decirle a Hermione- dijo Ginny._

_~~~~****~~~~_

_La chica de cabellos enmarañado por fin diviso a Ron, claro quién no podría divisar algo rojo como el cabello de los Weasley que era tan llamativo y la forma de ser de Ron, camino despacio tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido por tanto correr, contó hasta diez para ver si así se tranquilizaba pero no funciono, estaba más que enojada... estaba furiosa._

_Cambio de inmediato su expresión y poso una sonrisa en sus labios para no parecer enojada._

_~~~~****~~~~_

_- Eh, Ron mira a quien tienes atrás tuyo- dijo Harry cuando vio a Hermione._

_El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, se levanto de un salto y una sonrisa sincera surca en su boca._

_Hermione al ver su expresión, más enojada se ponía._

_Harry y Ginny parecían que habían desaparecido por arte de magia cuando Ron se paro._

_~~~~****~~~~_

_- Seguro que hacemos bien en espiarlos?- pregunto Ginny_

_- Si, no te preocupes- respondió Harry_

_- Por que estas preocupado?- cuestiono de nuevo la pelirroja_

_- Acaso no notaste como estaba Hermione, esa mirada nunca se vi- dijo el chico que vivió._

_~~~~****~~~~_

_Hermione, no hablo solo se limito a mirarlo._

_Ron estaba apunto de hablar cuando algo se lo impidió._

_¡¡Plaf!! Se escucho bastante fuerte de lo normal, Ron sacudió un poco la cabeza no había prevenido la cachetada Hermione._

_- POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!!!-grito Ron._

_- ERES UN CERDO, IDIOTA, IMBECIL BUENO PARA NADA, ESTUPIDO!!-grito Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- PERO QUE TE HICE?-pregunto Ron sin bajar el tono de su voz._

_- AHORA TE HACES EL QUE NO SABES Y ENTONCES LA APUESTA QUE ES... NO ES NADA!!!- dijo Hermione._

_Ron paro de golpe, oh, oh. Trago un poco de saliva, entonces aquel golpe si se lo merecía. Quiso hablar pero otra vez fue interrumpido._

_- YO NO CREI QUE ERAS ESA CLASE DE PERSONA, YO CREI QUE ERAS DIFERENTE- Hermione- PERO ME EQUIVOQUE._

_- Hermione- dijo más tranquilo Ron._

_- Ronald Weasley, no me hables nunca más, sabes una cosa... TE... ODIO, ME DAS ASCO- dijo Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba._

_El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, aquellas palabras le dolieron demasiado pero no tanto como a Hermione ya que creía que él la había utilizado. Corrió para tratar de detenerla pero recibió otra cachetada por parte de ella. Realmente ella estaba demasiada dolida._

_¤¤¤ôôô¤¤¤_

_Harry y Ginny se acercaron  a ver como estaba Ron._

_Cuando llegaron vieron las dos marcas de las cachetadas que le había propinado Hermione._

_- Viste, nosotros te lo dijimos- dijo Ginny revisando las marcas._

_- Y vos tan cabeza dura no escuchaste- agrego Harry._

_Ron no dijo ni una palabra, estaba demasiado triste, no le gustaba ver a Hermione enojada y mucho enojada por culpa de él._

_- Ron? estas ahí- pregunto Harry._

_- Chicos, no tengo ganas de hablar, por favor me dejan solo-dijo Ron. Mientras se iba para el castillo._

_- No me gusto para nada esa expresión- dijo Harry._

_- Me parece que de esta no se salva, me pregunto como va hacer para que lo perdone?- pregunto Ginny._

_- Creo que eso va a tardar bastante tiempo._

_¤¤¤¦)¦)¦)¤¤¤_

_Los días transcurrieron como si nada, Ron intentaba hablar con Hermione pero esta casi siempre lo mandaba a volar o lo ignoraba._

_El pelirrojo se quería morir jamás estuvieron peleados tanto tiempo, excepto la vez que le quemó un logo de la PEDDO._

_Harry y Ginny trataban de consolarlo._

_El sábado llego más rápido de lo común._

_En la sala común..._

_Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, mirando a la nada, se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella tenía orgullo y no le iba hablar por un tiempo para ver si así se le salía la idea de hacer esas clases de apuestas._

_Los gemelos entraron por el retrato y vieron a Hermione, ellos no estaban enterados de que ella sabía lo de la apuesta así que se le acercaron como siempre._

_- Hola Herms- dijeron Fred y George mientras se sentaba al costado del sillón._

_- Hola chicos- dijo Hermione- quieren galletas?_

_- Gracias- dijeron mientras agarraban la galleta._

_- Un momento, estas no son las galletas de canarios que le regalamos a Hermione antes de ayer?- pregunto Fred mirando a George._

_- Efectivamente- respondió Hermione._

_De repente a los gemelos les comenzaron a salir plumas y un pico, ya para cuando gemelos estaban convertidos en un par de canarios Hermione los agarro._

_- Ustedes creían que se iban a salvar de su castigo?, así aprenderán a no hacer apuestas de ese tipo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Después los dejo en el sillón y salio de la sala común._

_Hermione cuando se encontraba en el pasillo se agarra la cabeza ::suspiro::- Por qué lo hicieron?._

_- Hermione?- Pregunto Ron enfrente de ella._

_Hermione se sobresalto un poco, posó su mirada en la de Ron._

_- Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Hermione_

_- Hablar con vos- respondió el aludido._

_- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar- dijo Hermione dándose la media vuelta._

_Ron agacho la cabeza- Yo... yo solo quería pedirte perdón- dijo._

_Hermione volteo para volver a mirarlo y se sorprendió bastante ya que Ron estaba llorando._

_- Pero...- dijo Hermione_

_Sintió unos tibios labios contra los suyos y tambien unos fuertes brazos que se posaban por su cintura._

_- Hermione quiero que sepa que fui un completo idiota al hacer esa apuesta, pero para serte sincero me vino como anillo al dedo ya que estaba buscando una excusa para poder besarte, el beso que te di fue sincero y tambien te quiero decir que siempre me gustaste, jamás, jamás en la vida quise jugar con tus sentimientos, es por eso que dejo mi orgullo atrás y te pido que me perdones- dijo Ron después del beso que le dio._

_Hermione miro fijamente a Ron por un rato y después lo abrazó y como dice el dicho "un abrazo dice más que mil palabras" y este dijo un "perdón" y un "te quiero"._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Que onda gente linda!!!!! Perdon por haberme tardado tanto espero que este chapter les aya gustado aunque esto un asco._**

****

**_Bueno basta de chácharas pasemos a lo lindo las dedicatorias:_**

****

**_Isabel Black: Gracias por leer mi fic espero que este chapter te aya gustado._**

****

**_Marji Potter: a quien no le encanta Ron si es un pelirrojo precioso, gracias por leer mi fic._**

****

**_Merodeadora_Chii: Muchias gracias por leer mi fic._**

****

**_Montse Black Malfoy: gracias por leer y no hace falta tantos halagos ^///^ este chapter te lo dedico._**

****

**_Dorme Abercrombie: Si es que en el capitulo anterior no me sentía muy inspirada  como para hacer un fic largo y bien desarrollado pero espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado._**

****

**_Karla ('Mione: Gracias por leer mi fic._**

****

**_Melania Weasley: si ya se que había quedado incompleto pero no importa, espero que te aya gustado._**

****

**_GiN mAlFoY: gracias por leer me fic._**

****

**_airhead14: espero que te aya gustado este fic._**

****

**_Lil Granger: y aquí tienes el segundo chapter espero que este tambien te guste._**

****

**_k-ny_****_: gracias._**

****

**_Bueno no me olvide de nadie y si lo hice avísenme._**

****

**_Nos vemos Bye   _**


End file.
